Fear Nothing
}}"Fear Nothing" est une chanson original de Josie and the Pussycats. Ils l'ont pratiqué dans la salle de musique à Riverdale High School, mais ont été interrompus par Archie Andrews, qui voulait leur offrir quelques chansons qu'il a écrites.Riverdale : Chapitre un : Au bord de la rivière Paroles |-|''Paroles originales''= We get lost, and we get found Now we are here, we won’t back down Write this in the sky, we own the night And we fear nothing Call us outrageous, playing in lasers Lost in the moment, dancing in cages Break out the big guns, hands on the trigger Out on the front lines, courage is liquid When the sun goes down, we light up this town Let your voice be loud Shake down the airways, put this on replay All you people get loud We get lost, and we get found Now we are here, we won’t back down Write this in the sky, we own the night And we fear nothing We get lost, and we get found Now we are here, we won’t back down Write this in the sky, we own the night And we fear nothing Sweet like a chaser, lips make us famous Stares like we’re naked, no one can tame us Roll like a goddess, nothing can stop us Pull down the stars, like we own tomorrow When the sun goes down, we light up this town Let your voice be loud Shake down the airways, put this on replay All you people get loud We get lost, and we get found Now we are here, we won’t back down Write this in the sky, we own the night And we fear nothing We get lost, and we get found Now we are here, we won’t back down Write this in the sky, we own the night And we fear nothing Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-woah Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh We get lost, and we get found Now we are here, we won’t back down Write this in the sky, we own the night And we fear nothing ‘Cause we get lost, and we get found Now we are here, we won’t back down Write this in the sky, we own the night And we fear nothing |-|''Paroles traduites''= Nous nous perdons, et nous nous trouvons Maintenant nous sommes ici, nous ne reculerons pas Écrivez dans le ciel, nous possédons la nuit Et nous ne craignons rien Appelez-nous scandaleux, jouer dans des lasers Perdu dans le moment, danser dans des cages Sortir les gros canons, les mains sur la gâchette Sur les lignes de front, le courage est liquide Quand le soleil se couche, nous allumons cette ville Que ta voix soit bruyante Secoue les voies respiratoires, mets ça sur écoute Tous les gens deviennent forts Nous nous perdons , et nous sommes trouvés Maintenant nous sommes ici, nous ne reculerons pas Ecrivez ceci dans le ciel, nous possédons la nuit Et nous ne craignons rien Nous nous perdons, et nous nous trouvons Maintenant nous sommes ici, nous ne reculerons pas Ecrivez ceci dans le ciel, nous possédons la nuit Et nous ne craignons rien Doux comme un chasseur, les lèvres nous rendent célèbres Stare comme nous sommes nus, personne ne peut nous apprivoiser Rouler comme une déesse, rien ne peut nous arrêter Descendre les étoiles, comme nous possédons demain Quand le soleil se couche, nous allumons cette ville Que ta voix soit bruyante Secoue les voies respiratoires, mets ça en répétition Tous les gens deviennent forts Nous nous perdons et nous nous retrouvons Maintenant nous sommes ici, nous ne serons pas back down Écrivez ceci dans le ciel, nous possédons la nuit Et nous ne craignons rien Nous nous perdons, et nous nous trouvons Maintenant nous sommes ici, nous ne reculerons pas Ecrivez ceci dans le ciel, nous possédons la nuit Et nous ne craignons rien Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-Woah Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Nous perdons, et nous obtenons trouvé maintenant , nous sommes ici, nous ne reculerons pas écrire ceci dans le ciel, la nuit nous appartient et nous ne craignons rien Parce que nous perdons, et nous obtenons trouvé maintenant , nous sommes ici, nous ne reculerons pas écrire ceci dans le ciel, nous possédons la nuit Et nous ne craignons rien Note * La chanson a également été entendue dans une scène supprimée du Chapitre treize : Le repos éternel, quand Polly Cooper retourne à Riverdale High School, avec Betty Cooper et Veronica Lodge, seulement pour être interrompu par Reggie Mantle faisant des remarques obscènes à Polly. RIVERDALE Chapter Thirteen The Sweet Hereafter Deleted Scene Galerie Vidéos Riverdale Cast - Fear Nothing Riverdale 1x01 Music HD Références Navigation pl:Fear Nothingen:Fear Nothing Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Chansons Riverdale